Epic Egg Hunt
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect epic eggs and trade them at the Burcadian Monolith to receive prizes. Epic eggs needed to be collected and traded at the Burcadian Monolith. Each prize required a certain amount of epic eggs to be traded in to be earned. If a player turned in more epic eggs than required to obtain their next prize the remaining epic eggs were accumulated in the epic egg storage meter for the next prize. The epic eggs storage meter would not reset to zero. What is the Epic Egg Hunt? EpicEggHuntRulesMenu1.jpg|Rules Part 1 EpicEggHuntRulesMenu2.jpg|Rules Part 2 EpicEggHuntWelcomeMessage.jpg|Welcome FindEpicEggsMessage1.jpg|Finding Epic Eggs Part 1 FindingEpicEggsMessage2.jpg|Finding Epic Eggs Part 2 BuyingEpicEggsMessage.jpg|Buying Epic Eggs TurninginEpicEggsMessage1.jpg|Turning Epic Eggs In Part 1 TurninginEpicEggsMessage2.jpg|Turning Epic Eggs In Part 2 MoreEpicEggsMessage.jpg|More Epic Eggs ExtraEpicEggsMessage.jpg|Extra Epic Eggs EpicEggHuntFinishMessage.jpg|Finish EpicEggHuntRewardMenu1.jpg|Rewards Part 1 EpicEggHuntRewardMenu2.jpg|Rewards Part 2 The 's objective was to collect epic eggs. The helped build on the Island of Burcadia where the Burcadian Monolith, two Monolith Pedestals, a Monolith Habitat, the Path of Nature, the Relic of the Epics, and two Monolith Dragons were located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial EpicEggHuntTutorialPart1.jpg|Tutorial Welcome EpicEggHuntTutorialPart2.jpg|Tutorial Part One EpicEggHuntTutorialPart3.jpg|Tutorial Part Two EpicEggHuntTutorialPart4.jpg|Tutorial Part Three EpicEggHuntTutorialCompletion.jpg|Goal Completion Message The started with a tutorial explaining how the Epic Egg Hunt will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 50 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Burcadian Monolith, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and prizes tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Prize Completion Epic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion One.jpg|First Monolith Pedestal Reward Message Epic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Two.jpg|Path of Nature Reward Message Epic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Three.jpg|Monolith Reward Habitat Reward Message Epic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Four.jpg|First Monolith Dragon Reward Message Epic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Five.jpg|Second Monolith Pedestal Reward Message Epic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Six.jpg|Second Monolith Dragon Reward Message Epic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Seven.jpg|Relic of the Epics Reward Message Epic Egg Hint- Prize Completion Animation.jpg|Animation when Epic Eggs are Being Traded In EpicEggHuntIsOver.jpg|Epic Egg Hunt is over When enough epic eggs were collected, they were able to be traded in for prizes. Upon receiving a prize a message card popped-up. This is the process in which the prize completion occurred. The prizes were able to be collected from the gifts section in the Social menu. Gallery Notes *On March 11, 2015, Update 2.9.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on March 12, 2015 and ended on April 7, 2015. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in epic eggs at the Burcadian Monolith from March 12, 2015 to April 7, 2015. *On March 13, 2015, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of epic eggs from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of epic eggs. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On April 3, 2015, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *The ended on April 7, 2015, at approximately 16:30:00 (UTC). *Players who participated in the Epic Egg Hunt received the Burcadian Standing Eggs upon the completion/end of the event. Category:Events